elticafandomcom-20200213-history
Valdrovas
Name: Valdrovas Gender: Female Age: 524 Brood: Blue Brood Offspring: Arynaeve, Kalavas, Ke'Savas, Rhazavas, Zharinya Consorts: Ceruss, Jairokim Stronghold: Hilkaim Highlands Power: 1,542 Physical Description From the tip of her nose to the end of her tail, Val is 86 feet long. Her muzzle, an icy gray color, is long and regal. Powerful curved fangs jut out from her upper jaws near the front of her mouth, and from her lower jaws slightly past that. Two massive black horns sweep back from the base of her skull, with a smaller ones sprouting just bneath these, and a third pair from the back of her jaws. Her face is further adorned with two sets of barbels that dangle from her chin, and two each on either side at the back end of her jaw. Contrasting the lighter shades of her face and the powdery blue of her lower mouth throat, her eyes are dark navy with streaks of slate blue running through them. The rest of her body is a blend of the lighter, subdued blues found on her face and muzzle, while the membranes of her wing are so pale as to look white. Only the very ends of her wings and tail sport darker blue scales. Like her horns, the ridge of scales along her back, as well as her claws, are black. Personality Valdrovas is passionate about her brood and ensuring it's continued safety and growth, and will let nothing get between her and her duties as Matriarch. She is well known for being overzealous about this at times, and will not hesitate to interfer with other broods if she believes hers is under threat. When her brood's welbeing is not at stake, Val is a geniunely reliable dragon with a vested interest in the other dragons, and will fly to their aid so long as it doesn't come at any cost to the Blues. On most days, she is amiable and tolerant, but is known for having a slightly prudent side to her, and strong beliefs that her views and ideas are the best. Ever since fleeing Usearous, Valdrovas has become more reserved and cautious, and is particularly wary around anyone acting sickly or 'not quite right.' History Valdrovas has been the Matriarch of the Blue Brood for the past 212 years, having risen to power after the previous Patriarch died in a tragic flying accident. Since arriving on Eltica in Year 50 (February 2011), she has continued to hold her reign as the Blue's leader, and has proclaimed the Hilkaim Highlands as the Brood's stronghold. She was close friends with her adviser, Riaes, before the exdodus from Usearous. Since her hatching, he had been assigned to look after her as she grew, and continued to remain at her side when she took over leadership of the Blues. Relationships Riaes and Valac are not only close and trusted friends of Valdrovas from the time before Eltica, they are also what remains of her group of Advisers from Usearous. Both are often tasked with carying out the Matriarch's orders, acting as body guards, entrusted with sensitive information, and enforcing her will on the rest of the brood. Valac is also one of Valdrovas' consorts. Despite conflicting rumors, Riaes is not a consort to the Matriarch. Having been her guardian since her hatching, the two have grown up together, and have bonded more as siblings rather than a mated pair. Valdrovas remains on good terms with Matriarch Ajatar, though the two differ on their views of humans. Formerly a Patriarch of the Red Brood, Morne is one of the few dragons on Eltica to earn Valdrovas' ire after assaulting one of her brood members. As a result, her reception of the Red remains tenuous. Following the disappearance of the Purple Matriarch, a close ally of Valdrdrovas', she has since established a new alliance with their current leader, Matriarch Raythe. History on Eltica Left unsettled and paranoid by the Plague, Valdrovas spent her first few years recovering her magic and strength on Elticama, and secluding herself within the Hilkaim Highlands, where she sought to establish a stronghold for her brood. Joined by her primary Advisor, she maintains their border with great vigilance, and is quick to intercept interlopers and address any disturbance within her land or her followers. Early in year 53, Valdrovas laid ruin to Indrik Village, after being baited to the city by Andreini and Toyle under the belief that the humans there had enslaved and brainwashed several Blues. In the process, she killed a maddened Hybring, the former guardian and ruler of the small settlement, and took the Purple's hybrid offspring.